1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and systems for shipping, packaging and/or displaying sporting goods, and in particular, relates to methods and systems that facilitate shipping, packaging and/or displaying of sporting goods with an elongated body such as recreational kayaks and other watercrafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain sporting goods such as recreational kayaks, surfboards and other watercrafts are expensive to transport and store primarily because of their size and configuration. For example, recreational kayaks typically have an elongated body with tapered or curved end portions which make them particularly costly to transport and store. These kayaks are usually wrapped in individual plastic bags and stacked on the floor, shelves, or racks, or leaned up against a pole or wall during storage. Thus, they tend to take up significant floor space in both trucking and distribution centers. Shipping and storage costs of large items such as these recreational kayaks are of particular concern to manufacturers, trucking companies, distributors and store retailers. Further, kayaks leaning against or stacked on top of one another during transport or storage could also potentially cause damage to each other. Additionally, the current practice limits the space in which the products can be presented to a retail customer for sale.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an improved method and system for packaging, shipping and/or displaying sporting goods such as recreational kayaks. To this end, there is a particular need for a method and system for packaging kayaks and other sporting goods in a manner that substantially reduces the amount of truck space required and/or allow retailers and distribution centers to handle and store the products in a simple and manageable package.